Broppy
by Littlewriter1234
Summary: It's been a week since the trolls and Bergens became friends. Poppy had been busy with her duties as queen can branch admit his feeling for her or will it all come crashing down? I don't own trolls it belongs to dreamworks.
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first ever story so sorry if it's a little bad but I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism enjoyyy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Branches POV**

I sat and watched as the waves rolled up the beach. It had been a week since we had became friends with the bergens and me and poppy were sat having a picnic on the sand. I knew how stressed poppy had been lately with all her new dutys as queen she never had time for anything else. And what small time she did have she spent it hanging out with the snack pack. Of course I didn't mind they were her friends and mine too but I just wanted a chance to be alone with poppy hoping to finally tell her how I feel...


	2. 2

**Helloooo everyone sorry if the last chapter was a little short I'm still getting used to this whole thing anyways keep reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Branches POV**

Poppy was babbling on about something I wasn't really paying attention the whole reason I asked her on this picnic was to tell her how I feel and I wasn't sure if I could do it. Ugh I don't know what to do. How could I tell her? How can I possibly explain to this amazing troll that I wish to be more than her friend? I suddenly felt a hand shake my shoulder and my name being called. I snapped out of my daze and looked around.

Poppy:"Hey branch what ya thinking about it seemed like you were in a whole other world there" poppy giggled.

Branch:"It was nothing I was just thinking"

I said smiling back at her.

Poppy:"About what?"

I got ready to tell her everything about how I feel I had all the words ready in my head but as I began to speak..

Branch:"Poppy I have something important to say-"

GuyDiamond:"hey poppy and branch what ya doooing?"

Poppy:"Oh hey GD nothing we're just talking"

GuyDiamond looked at us as if he interrupted something important (AND HE HAD!!) but he carried on talking anyway.

GuyDiamond:"mmhm okay well peppy sent me he said he had something he wanted to talk to you about right away"

Poppy:"Oh okay I'll go see him now I'm so sorry to have to go branch was there something you needed to tell me?"

I so badly wanted to scream YES I LOVE YOU but I ignored the silly impulse.

Branch:"No it's fine poppy don't worry about it we can do this another time asuming you want to aha.."

I looked down nervously unable to look into Poppy's eyes.

Poppy:" Of course I want to do this again I'll come by your pod tomorrow I want to know what that thing is that you so desperately want to talk about"

And with that she pulled me into a quick goodbye hug and skipped alongside GuyDiamond down the beach. I couldn't help but feel a little relieved that GuyDiamond had showed up a part of me still wasn't ready to tell poppy how I felt. But I wanted to tell her. I want her to know that I love her more than anything in the world.


	3. 3

**Hello my troll obsessed friends I'm hoping to update this story every few days but that may vary over time anyway enjoy this chapter and I'll see ya sooon.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Poppy's POV**

As I walked up to the troll tree with GuyDiamond I couldn't help but think about what branch wanted to tell me. I had never seen him look so nervous. I remember him fiddling with his hands and not being able to look me in the eye. I loved when he was nervous his cheeks would burn a bright purple it made me want to kiss him all over. Wait what!? Why did I think that.. I've never thought about branch like that. I mean sure every time he did that cute smirk my heart would pounce out my chest. And when I looked in his eyes my tummy would flutter but that didn't mean I liked him. Did it? Suddenly I felt my cheeks burn a shade of red. Do I like branch?!

GuyDiamond had noticed that my cheeks had flushed red.

GuyDiamond:"Poppy are you okay do you have a fever or something?"

Poppy:"Oh no it's nothing"

GuyDiamond:"Are you sure your cheeks have gone all red maybe you should go back to your pod and rest"

Poppy:"I'm fine GD I was just thinking about something"

GuyDiamond:"Thinking about branch?"

He smirked when he said branches name. How did he know I was thinking about branch!?

GuyDiamond:"You like him don't you? Oh yeahhh I knew it"

Poppy:"Maybe I have a little crush on branch but you can't tell him okay"

GuyDiamond:"Okay but this is amazing BROPPY WILL HAPPEN"

I was confused what was broppy but before I could ask we had reached to troll tree and peppy ran up to me looking worried.

Poppy:"Dad what happened why are you so worried?"

Peppy:"Come with me poppy it's easier if I explain inside"

GuyDiamond decided that this was a convosation for just me and peppy so he said a quick goodbye and ran off to meet up with the snack pack. I walked into the tree with peppy and he sat on his chair.

Peppy:"Now poppy this is information that can not be spread around the other trolls until we have found a soulution for it okay?"

I suddenly became very worried what was this all about?

Poppy:"Of course dad"

Peppy:"Now sit here and listen closely..

 **What is peppys important news? And will GuyDiamond tell branch that poppy likes him? We'll find out in the next chapterrrr.**


	4. 4

**Hey guys sorry if this chapter is a little bad but I'm writing this really late at night and I'm going through a little writers block but hopefully it's okay.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Poppys POV**

I sat down on the chair near peppys and listened intently as he began telling me his shocking news.

Peppy:"The other day as I was walking in the woods I stumbled upon a notebook"

Peppy pulled out a purple notebook with a name written in clear letters on the front. A name witch sent shivers down my spine and for a moment I froze fixated on the name.

Poppy:"T-that's Creeks"

I whispered his name so quietly I'm surprised peppy even heard me.

Peppy:"Yes it is now I know that we saw him being eaten along with chef but the last entry in here says otherwise"

Peppy handed me the book and I flipped to the last note wrote in the book and I began shaking as I read the words.

 ***creeks last notebook entry***

 _All the trolls in the troll village think I'm dead ha what fools they are._

 _I am very much alive and I have a plan to bring them to their knees especially branch._

 _He's the reason poppy doesn't love me anymore and he will pay for taking away what belongs to ME._

 _My plan is simple but foolproof and it will make me king of all trolls. Branch will bow down at my feet and dear sweet poppy will beg to be mine again._

 ***end of creeks notebook entry***

I was speechless I just replayed it all in my mind over and over again. How could creek still be alive? How does he think he'll get to be king? And what is his plan? I was deeply confused and getting really worried peppy noticed how scared I looked and pulled me into a warm hug. But I only wanted branches arms around me he would know what to do and he'd make me feel better in 2 seconds.

Peppy:" I know it's difficult to think creek is alive but he is and he's also a threat to our village"

Poppy:" How exactly is creek planning to take over and become king? What's his plan?"

Peppy:" Well I'm not completely sure but I we know one thing for sure he's going to use you to become king by making you his wife"

Poppy:" But his plan will never work because I would never agree to that!"

Peppy:" I know you wouldn't poppy but I fear that he has a different way to get you to marry him by using branch "

Poppy:" B-branch why him I mean uh why would he need to be involved?"

The mention of his name made my heart flutter.

Peppy:" Well in the notebook entry creek seems very resentful towards branch because of the strong bond you two share"

Poppy:" What are you talking about dad we're just friends aha"

How did peppy know I liked branch I thought I was hiding it well heck I didn't even know till a short while ago.

Peppy:" I saw it when he sang to you and you both glowed brighter than anything I've ever seen before you are made for eatchother and I'm afraid creek has picked up on that and now he seeks revenge on you both"

Poppy:" So what do we do? Should I tell branch? What if he doesn't feel the same way I do?"

Peppy:" Poppy calm down just focus on getting branch here so we can tell him what's going on and don't worry about him liking you any troll would be lucky to have you"

I blushed at peppys words it was nice of him to say but he's my dad so he has to say stuff like that but I accepted it anyway.

Poppy:" Thanks dad I'll go get branch and bring him here"

And with that i set of to find branch I hope he doesn't freak out when I say how I feel what if he doesn't feel the same. No there is no time to be thinking about this now I need to focus on the real problem. Creek.

 **I hope the chapter was okay I feel like it was a little forced but I'm sure the story will flow better soon. Anyways see you all in the next chapter byeeee.**


	5. 5

**Hey guys I just want to say thank you to mkmkmk for the writing tips I think it will make this chapter better enjoy**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Branches POV**

It feels weird to live in a pod again. After all those years living in my bunker, I forgot what it was like to have a pod. When all the trolls moved back into the troll tree Poppy insisted that I had a pod right next to hers. The thought of Poppy made my heart flutter I wanted to see her.. hold her. Agh stop it Branch she doesn't think of you like that.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud knock at my door. "Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch...BRANCH!" I ran across the room to open the door. "Poppy when you knock... at least give me time to answer the door before you yell" I joked but Poppy didn't laugh, her face was deadly serious. "Poppy what is wrong?" I staired into her eyes they weren't glistening a bright pink like always. There was something dark in them.

"Branch... Creek is back" I stood still for a moment trying to process the information. "How.. w-what happened" I held Poppy's hand to invite her in but she shook her head. "We can't talk here I need you to come with me" I said nothing as I exited my pod and walked with Poppy. She looked more nervous than before like their was something else on her mind. That didn't matter now though, because we had reached the entrance of the troll tree. "Peppy will explain it all I'll wait here while you talk to him" Still feeling shocked I just nodded and walked inside.

 **Poppy's POV**

I was getting very nervous. Branch has been inside for 15 minutes now and I was sure he was about to come out. He's going to know I like him ughh. I heard the sound of footsteps and I looked at the door seeing Branch walk out.

"I'm guessing Peppy told you everything"

He nodded.

"And he probably said about you and me"

He nodded.

"Branch..Ireallylikeyouandivebeenscaredtotellyoubecause-" My babbling was cut of when Branches lips crashed down onto mine. I melted into the kiss savouring every moment. We broke apart from what seemed like an eternity. "I like you too Poppy"

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little short I know that it's a different layout to what I had but I think it sounds better this way. See you in the next chapterr.**


	6. 6

**I'm soooo sorry I've been on holiday all week and had no freaking wifi so I haven't been able to update the story but here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Poppy's POV**

I could explode with happiness. BRANCH LIKES ME BACK! I've honestly never been this happy and when I looked down, I realized our feet were glowing."Branch.. what's happening?" I looked in his eyes hoping for an answer."Because, were made for eatchother" He looked down blushing realized what he had said. I giggled, grabbed his vest and pulled him into another kiss. He stroked my hair making me giggle again. We broke apart and he stood there a little startled from the sudden kiss."Poppy will you be my girlfriend?" He went all nervous again and I just jumped in his arms showering him with tiny kisses." I'll take that as a yes" He laughed. Oh I love it when he laughed it was like the whole world had stopped and it was just me and him. Nothing could ruin this moment.

 **Creeks POV**

Ah there they were my Poppy and that twig collector Branch. He was nothing more than a sly grumpy troll that has tricked Poppy into liking him. Well I have a plan to fix it all Poppy will be mine. NOT his.

 **Branches POV**

I never thought I'd be able to feel like this. Not only am I blue but I glow and even brighter blue when Poppy is around. I never wanted this moment to end but it was starting to get dark." Poppy I think it's time I got you back to your pod" I knew she didn't like the idea"No. I want to stay here in this moment forever" She stomped her feet as to say I'm in charge."Well then I'll just have to do this" I picked her up and chucked her over my shoulder as I walked to her pod." Branchhhh put me down" She shimmied around trying to find a way to break free from my arms. "Argh your freakishly strong Branch" I couldn't help but laugh." Well I can let you down now your highness because we're here" I placed her down on the ground."Pleaseeeee stay with me Branchie" She looked up at me with pleading eyes and a trembling lip. " You do know I live 10 steps away right?" I joked. "Yeah but in my pod your closer"

"Fine but I'm only staying for tonight thats it"

"Okie dokie" She grinned and pulled me inside.

I always liked Poppy's pod. There was something about it that made me.. happy. "So Branchhh what do you want to do" Poppy asked. "How about you get some sleep" Poppy looked at me like I had said something totally crazy. "But I'm not tired

" Poppy exclaimed whilst letting out a big yawn. "I think you are come on" Poppy had sat on the floor as a sign of protest. "That does nothing" I said as I picked her up and carried her into her room and sat her on her bed.

"Branch you need to stop doing that"

"Why, it works" I laughed and so did she but.. something felt weird, like someone was watching us. I shook of the feeling. "Okay Poppy I'm serious now you need your sleep"

"So are you going to leave now" she said looking sad that she'd have to be alone. "No I'll be in the next room if you need anything okay?" She nodded and climbed into bed. "Branch"

"Yes?"

"Thank you.. your so perfect" I laughed and tucked her in.

"So are you" I went into the other room and made a quick drink. I couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I was that I had Poppy.

 **Creeks POV**

Branch had left the room and Poppy was finally alone. "Time for my plan to go into action" I wisperd to myself. As I climbed through the open window I heard Poppy. "Branch..is that you?" I came out from the shadows. "No Poppy it's me"


End file.
